


Hoshi Finds a Fanfic

by yukiminkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Parody, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim
Summary: Soonyoung delves into the wonderful world of Fanfiction while the rest of his members have to deal with his obsession and wild thoughts brought on by the imaginative stories he spends his time reading.A fun, light-hearted collection of one-shots revolving around typical fanfic tropes out there!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 53
Kudos: 273





	1. The One Where Jihoon Cheated On Soonyoung

A gasp. 

A sigh. 

Another small grunt. 

Another deep breath. 

“Oh no~” 

Jihoon closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to settle the frustration building up inside him. He clicked ‘Save’ on the composition he was working on and swivled his chair around to stare at the man sprawled out on the couch across him. 

“Oh, aigoo~” 

“Yah,” Jihoon leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest in minor annoyance. When the other man didn’t respond to him, Jihoon tried again, “Yah, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

“Hm?” Soonyoung mumbled out a response, but his attention was still focused on the words he read on his phone screen. 

“What are you--” 

“AISH! Lee Jihoon! You’re such an asshole!” Soonyoung sat up on his knees looking at his friend in disbelief and slight annoyance. 

Jihoon scoffed, looking at his boyfriend then looking at the phone clutched in the dancer’s hand as he rolled his eyes. It’s been Soonyoung’s new hobby-- if you can call it that-- for the last week or so, reading fanfiction that was. 

Seungkwan had talked to a friend a few weeks ago who told him about the wonderful world of fan written stories that were shared online for the public to read and came home ranting and raving about them. Sure, they all knew about their fans “shipping” certain members, and had even seen some beautiful fanart produced by the fans, but fanfiction was something that the members never really delved into. They were definitely aware of the existence of these stories, but only recently had Soonyoung become rather . . . obsessed with these works of fiction after Seungkwan had mentioned them. Call it fascination, appreciation, or just pure boredom of being quartintied to their dorms or the studio, but Soonyoung had been reading these fanfictions for over a week now. 

“Are you still reading that shit?” 

Soonyoung frowned, “Don’t change the subject. We were happy! Why would you sleep with Seungcheol just because you were feeling insecure about us?” 

The producer gaped at the other man, looking him up and down, “You know that  _ that _ Jihoon in whatever story you are reading isn’t  _ me _ right?” 

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes at the man sitting across him, “Doesn’t matter, take responsibility.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re insane.” He reached over to his desk to grab a bottle of coke before taking a big swig of the carbonated drink, puffing out his cheeks then swallowing. “Shouldn’t you be getting mad at whoever wrote it?” 

Soonyoung looked down at the screen in contemplation before shaking his head, “See, now that’s exactly what  _ this  _ Jihoon would say. You and him are one and the same.” 

The producer scoffed at Soonyoung before capping his drink and turning around to continue his composition. “You seriously need to find another hobby, Kwon Soonyoung.” He was about to put his headphones on before the haughty voice of his boyfriend stopped him. 

“Well, it’s okay then. You are just a scared man inside, I get it. You’re tender and shy. You hate the way my smile can cause your heart to beat faster, hate the way your cheeks flush whenever I call you mine--” 

Jihoon turned around in his chair to see Soonyoung sitting on the couch wistfully looking up at the ceiling of the studio. “--hate the way I can make you moan when I--” 

Jihoon stood up and stalked over to the other man who had gotten up and shuffled away from the shorter man, fits of giggles from the dancer filled the room as Jihoon chased Soonyoung around the small coffee table that sat in the center of the studio. 

“You just need me to hold you tight in my arms--” Soonyoung continued to tease the other when a pillow was thrown at him, causing his smile to widen as he rushed towards the door. “--and never let you go!” 

“Get out.” Jihoon walked over to the door and opened it, looking at the other with an annoyed look. 

“No,” Soonyoung whispered, placing a hand on Jihoon’s cheek dramatically, “I will never leave you alone--”

“Please leave me alone.” 

“Never!” Soonyoung sighed out and looked off to the side theatrically, as Jihoon stared at the taller man with a bored look, waiting for the other to finish his whole . . . whatever the fuck he was doing. 

“My shy Jihoonie, I know how scared you get when you are left alone with your thoughts--” 

“I am  _ asking  _ you to leave me alone with my thoughts.” 

A small feigned whimper escaped Soonyoungs lips, “That tough act, I see right through it! All you want is for me to claim you and--”

“Alright, you’re done.” Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung’s upper arm and practically threw him outside of his studio, shutting the door on the dancer’s butt. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, hearing the other’s laughter from outside his studio as he shuffled his way back to his desk. Letting out a content sigh as he plopped himself down in his chair, Jihoon shook his head thinking about his boyfriend’s antics. He really hoped Soonyoung’s obsession with fanfiction wouldn’t last too long . . . 


	2. The One Where Minghao Was a Vampire

“Mingyu stop!” 

The taller man looked up to see Soonyoung rushing over to him only to grab the cutting board out of his hands and stalk over to the trash can to throw all the freshly cut garlic away. 

“Yah! The hell are you doing?” The younger member looked into the trash then back at Soonyoung.

“What are YOU doing?” Hoshi looked at him as if he just committed a crime against the Republic of Korea. “You have no idea who could be allergic to garlic, or worse, _terrified_ of it.” 

“What are you going on about?” Mingyu exasperatedly questioned.

“Dude.” Soonyoung clasped the taller man’s shoulders, a serious expression befalling his face. “Try to be a little more sensitive to our members who aren’t human, yeah?” 

“Excuse me?” 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes but moved closer to Mingyu, lowering his voice. “Minghao. He is a _vampire_.” 

Mingyu stared at the shorter man who stared up at him. 

“I read a fic where--” 

“Dude,” Mingyu sighed in exasperation as he pushed the other man out of his way as he walked over to the counter to grab another garlic. 

“I’m serious, man!” Soonyoung slapped Mingyu’s shoulder as the taller man just shook his head, beginning to peel yet another garlic. 

“C’mon, Hosh, that stuff you’re reading is fiction.” 

“No, I know that the fanfic was fake,” the older man rolled his eyes, “ _Obviously…_ but after reading it, it got me thinking—“ 

“Oh, that’s never a good idea.” A dry quip, while Mingyu reached around Soonyoung to throw a few of the garlic peels away. 

“ _What if…_ ” the other ignored him,”What if he actually is a vampire? Think about it, we don’t know what vampires look like or act like so all we have to go on is what Minghao says or doesn’t say, and dude, I have been racking my head and not once has he told us he was human. Not once!”

“He’s not just gonna tell us he’s human! That’s weird, man! Normal _humans_ don’t say shit like that.” Mingyu shifted his attention to stir the kimchi jjigae, then pointed the steaming wooden spoon at Soonyoung. “So, wouldn’t that make him human?” 

“No way.” The shorter man shook his head. “He is trying to disguise himself amongst the homosapiens, but I know better.” 

Mingyu turned his full attention to his friend, leaving his dinner preparations on hold for now as he leaned his back against the counter to look at the man next to him. “Okay,” he nodded, “Humor me then.” 

Soonyoung gave a quick determined nod, crossing his arms over his chest. “Alright, think about it, what is Hao’s favorite drink?” 

Mingyu frowned, “......wine?” 

The bigger man jumped when Soonyoung slapped the counter in excitement. “IS IT REALLY WINE THOUGH? What is another liquid that is dark red and preferred by the living dead? And he drinks it in his dark room with candles lit?” He clicked his tongue, looking up thoughtfully as he talked mostly to himself, “It must remind him of his old castle he lived in during the eighteen hundreds.” 

The taller man smiled, shaking his head, “You’re ridiculous, dude. _I_ drink with him sometimes, and trust me, I think I would know if I were drinking blood instead of wine.” 

“Dude, he wouldn’t just give you blood to drink. He would be the dumbest vampire if he just gave his secret away like that.” 

Mingyu scoffed, “Hosh, I think you need to stop reading those—” 

“His personality!” Soonyoung cut off, “He is so wise, and he always says he has an old soul… what if that is his subtle way of saying he had an old... _everything!_ His pointed ears! They are _way_ more pointy than the average human, c’mon you have to have noticed that! 

“I—“ 

“His stage name! The8! The eight representing the INFINITY SIGN! You know what else is infinite? Probably his _life_ ! Sure he is part of the 97 line, but what if he was actually born in 1897 and we all just _assumed_ he was born in 1997?”

The kitchen went quiet after the ramblings of the shorter man, and the only thing heard for a short while was the stew bubbling on the stove. 

“Soonyoung….dude…” Mingyu crossed his hands over his chest and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Xu Minghao is _not_ a vampire.” 

A nod. “Okay, maybe the chances of him being a vampire are very low.” He looked at the younger man with a dark serious face and tippy-toed to whisper into his tall friend’s ear, “But it’s _never zero_.” 

With that he slowly shuffled out of the kitchen, dragging his feet on the ground before turning back to look at Mingyu once more. “Just think about it.” He tapped his temple with a finger, before continuing his way out of the kitchen. 

Mingyu scoffed, rolling his eyes before continuing to finish dinner before the members all got back. He looked down at the garlic he was cutting and laughed to himself, shaking his head. “Fucking Soonyoung.” 

————-

Sounds of metal spoons and chopsticks clinked together as the few members that gathered in the small apartment wolfed down their meal Mingyu had cooked for them. 

“How is it?” The tallest member asked smiling at the others that sat around him.

Seungcheol nodded his cheeks stuffed full of rice and kimchi jjigae. “It’s good. But it’s missing something…. did you put garlic in it?” 

Mingyu pouted his lip out for a short second, “Uh...no. Must’ve forgotten.” 

The oldest man nodded understandingly, then continued to shovel the food in his mouth. Mingyu’s eyes shifted to a certain Chinese member that sat across him who happily ate the food that was made while engaging in conversation with Jun.

“You okay?” 

Mingyu’s attention then went to Wonwoo who sat next to him and he smiled. “Yeah, better safe than sorry, you know?” 

“Huh?” 

The younger man laughed, shaking his head as he squeezed the other man’s hand softly, “Nothing,” he whispered, “Sorry it’s so bland.” 

The older man shook his head, “It’s fine.” 

A pair of eyes caught Mingyu’s, and a small wink was offered as Mingyu rolled his eyes at Soonyoung in return. 

  
_“Never zero,”_ Soonyoung mouthed from across the table, _“Never zero.”_


	3. The One With A Zombie Apocalypse

The shower steam encompassed both men as Jeonghan sighed, stepping into the hot water and running his hands through his wet locks. 

“This is nice.” Warm hands wrapped around his waist and he turned around to look into dark hooded eyes hidden beneath the equally dark fringes that had small rivulets of water dripping down them. 

Jeonghan hummed out a noncommittal response, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend as well as the shower they currently indulged in. “It’s been a while.” 

Seungcheol laughed, leaning in to kiss the younger man’s lips. “Mmm...yeah, when’s the last time we got a moment’s peace?” 

The sound of the door slamming open shattered the calm, peaceful moment both men had built up for themselves and Jeonghan smiled at the irony of Seungcheol’s words. “About 30 seconds ago?” He answered playfully. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Don’t mind me!” A loud familiar voice was heard from the other side of the shower curtain along with the sound of bathroom cabinets opening and closing. 

“Yah! Kwon Soonyoung!” Seungcheol yelled out, “What the fuck are you--” His words were cut short with a hand ripping the curtains open revealing a smiling young member, his eyes practically disappearing under his high cheekbones. 

“Heh. Sorry, to interrupt but--” He reached over to the large bulk-size shampoo bottle, as Jeonghan and Seungcheol leaned out of his way in confusion, “Are you done with this?” 

Two dumbfounded men stared at the younger man who seemed very genuine in his question. Seungcheol was the first to find his voice, an obvious frustration building up in his tone, “We  _ just  _ got into the damn shower, what do  _ you think _ ?” 

Soonyoung nodded, “Oh okay, well when--” 

“Hyung!” Chan came rushing into the already crowded bathroom, grabbing a hold of Soonyoung’s arm then looking at the two oldest men who were standing in the shower in absolute annoyance. A small genuine apologetic look washed over Chan’s once panicked face, “Sorry, I told him to just wait and not to disturb you because I know it’s been a long time since you two have had, you know,  _ alone  _ time. He said he would just wait then--” 

“Chan,” Jeonghan tried to cut in, but the long-winded boy kept going. 

“--but then all of a sudden he wasn’t there, and like I went around looking for him, and I thought maybe he was in the kitchen, you know? And--” 

“Look, guys--” Seungcheol tried this time, but failed as he was cut off by Soonyoung.

“Why would I be in the kitchen? I told you we needed a first aid kit.” 

“Well, I didn’t think you would actually interrupt Coups-hyung and Jeonghannie-hyung, because I thought you had a little more common decency!” Chan quipped back at the other man. 

“Yeah, but--” 

“Hey, how long are you guys gonna be in here?” Seokmin’s head popped with with big eyes, “I gotta poop so freaking bad, like it’s coming out--”

“You know what? Everybody out!” Seungcheol stepped out of the shower, butt-naked and all, pushing a protesting Soonyoung and apologetic Chan out towards the door. 

“W-wait hyung, but the conditioner---” 

“Out.” 

“--So sorry, I didn’t think he--” 

“Out.” 

“I would just take a second, I think I ate something weird or--” 

“Out!” He shoved both men into Seokmin and closed the door, cursing to himself about installing a lock. He turned around to see Jeonghan smiling and turning off the water. 

The younger man stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel for himself as well as Seungcheol. “He took the shampoo.” A small amused smile played on Jeonghan’s face as he handed the other his towel. 

“Fuck!” The other man cursed Soonyoung, running his hand through his soaking wet hair. “I’m gonna kill those kids.” 

Jeonghan snickered, leaning over to give a small quick kiss on Seungcheol’s lips, “Well, could you get the shampoo back before you do?” 

The older man sighed, shaking his head and wrapping the towel around his waist before placing a small peck on Jeonghan’s shoulder and opening the bathroom door to stalk outside to the living room. 

“Yah!” 

He walked out to see an array of random objects thrown around the floor with Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Chan sitting in the middle with a large suitcase (He was pretty sure it was Jun’s). Seungkwan was running in place on his yoga mat, acting as if this was a normal sight to see on a Friday night. When Seokmin saw the man standing there in nothing but a towel, his face lit up. 

“Yes!” He rushed past Seungcheol to the bathroom, holding his butt in a potective manner. 

“And grab the conditioner while you're in there!” Soonyoung yelled out. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Seungcheol crossed his hand over his chest looking down at the two younger men on the floor. 

“Ah, hyung. We’re making a survival kit!” Chan answered, packing what looked like rope into the luggage. 

Seungcheol looked down at all the crap cluttering the floor. He spotted a few kitchen knives, a baseball bat, some blankets, a pile of instant ramen, and that damn shampoo (along with a bunch of other shit the kids collected around the dorms). “Why the hell are you making a survival kit?” He turned to see Jeonghan walking out of the hallway, fully dressed with his hair slightly damped, and smiled. 

“Well, I read somewhere that it’s only a matter of time until the zombie apocalypse happens,” Soonyoung said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Jeonghan tilted his head, plopping himself on the couch. “Where did you read that?” He picked up a roll of toilet paper, examining it. 

“It doesn’t matter where I read it--”

“He read it in a fanfic.” Seungkwan tattled, rolling his eyes as he finished running and was now doing his leg squats. 

Jeonghan laughed while Seungcheol scoffed, ready to beat that damn kid’s face in, “Yah, Hoshi-ya.” He drawled out warningly. 

Soonyoung held his hands up in defeat, “Okay, fine. So it was in a fic. But can I say, they made very convincing arguments, so it would be wise of us to have a survival kit ready because I KNOW those zombies will be amongst us, and they will be hungry for our brains!” 

“Well, it seems you’ll have nothing to worry about, then.” Seungkwan retorted, his chin facing the ceiling as he stretched his neck. Chan let out a loud cackle rolling back as he laughed at his member’s sassy comment.

Seungcheol sighed, pointing to Soonyoung and Chan, “You two, clean this shit up.” 

“I think I clogged the toilet~” 

He picked up the shampoo bottle and turned to Seokmin who was coming back from the bathroom, conditioner in hand, “You, take this back and unclog the damn toilet.” The leader then looked at Jeonghan who sat on the couch watching everything unfold in amusement as he held his hand out, “And you, we’re taking a shower downstairs.” 

Jeonghan smiled, getting up from the couch and taking the other’s hand in his as he stepped over the pile of ramen packages. Following his grumbling boyfriend out of the apartment, he looked back at the kids who were sadly cleaning the mess they made. 

When they finally got out of the dorm, Seungcheol looked back at Jeonghan, “The zombie apocalypse? Is he kidding?” 

The younger man only shrugged, “He’s having fun reading those fics. Let him have it.” 

Seungcheol shook his head, “Babe, it’s getting out of hand, he’s convinced Gyu that Minghao was a  _ vampire _ .” 

Jeonghan smiled mischievously, “What’s to say he isn’t?” His boyfriend looked at him in disbelief to which he laughed at, “Come on, we love Soonyoung’s imagination. It makes him extra cute!” 

Seungcheol sighed, “Fine, but he has a tendency to hyper fixate on things, just like his whole tiger thing. That better not be the case for this fanfiction shit.” 

“Mmm.” Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, placing a small kiss to his lips, “I’m sure it won’t last that long, he’ll get over it soon.” Seungcheol smiled, leaning in to give his boyfriend another longer kiss this time. Jeonghan was usually right about a lot of things, it would be fine. 

But Jeonghan was not right this time… in fact, he couldn’t have been more wrong. 


	4. The One Where Joshua Has A Cough

The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if the said person returns the feeling. The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose either options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.

A cough.

“I’m gonna ask him.” 

“Don’t.” 

Another cough.

“I gotta know.  _ We  _ gotta know, Jihoonie! If it’s--” 

“Soonyoung, it’s not.” 

Another cough. 

“I saw flower petals in the sink the other day.” 

“What part of the word  _ fiction _ do you not understand?” 

“All fiction is based on truth.” 

“That’s not--who’s telling you these things? I--” 

“Shua, there you are!” 

Both eyes of the two whispering men who sat on the couch, glanced at Seokmin when he rushed towards their member sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Dokyeommie~” Joshua’s eyes crinkled as he smiled up at the man standing before him, he let out another small cough, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he missed the small devastated look Seokmin gave. “Are you okay?” He finally asked after catching his breath.

“I--” Seokmin looked Joshua up and down, and sighed out, “Okay, just-- here.” He grabbed the older man’s shoulder and turned Shua in his chair to face him. 

Joshua tilted his head and looked over to Soonyoung and Jihoon who looked back at him and shrugged simultaneously. His attention then went back to Seokmin who kneeled in front of him, a slight concerned look on the younger’s face. 

“I know we have only been officially dating for a month and I--” 

“A month and a half.” Joshua smiled happily. 

The younger let out a small laugh, “Yes, a month and fifteen days to be exact and--” 

“Someone’s been counting.” The older man quipped lightheartedly, his fond smile never leaving his lips.

“Of course!” Seokmin brightly grinned, looking up at his boyfriend as Joshua casually fixed a bit of the younger man’s fringe. 

As if Seokmin was reminded of something, his face fell serious and he gently pulled the older man’s hands into his own, “Okay, wait, stop distracting me. I need to say something.” 

“Oh, okay, I’m sorry.” Joshua smiled, obviously not too apologetic but nonetheless taking in the seriousness of the younger man’s features and tilting his head. “You okay?” 

Seokmin nodded and heaved out a big sigh, “I’m okay, but . . . are you okay, Shua?” 

Joshua slightly frowned, “You mean the cough? I told you last night it was just a--” 

“I know, but it-- it’s not stopping!” Dokyeom didn’t attempt to hide the worry and slight panic in his voice as he rambled on, “I feel it’s getting worse. You were coughing so much this morning and so I asked Soonyoung how I could help you. Then after what he told me I started to get even more worried because I started to question if I’m lacking as a boyfriend or as a lover--” 

“Seokmin, stop.” Shua put a hand over the younger man’s mouth to try to make sense of what Seokmin was saying, but the other just grabbed his hand again and kneeled down on one knee, looking up at Joshua. 

“If you have any doubts about how I feel towards you, I want you to know I really love you.” 

Joshua smiled at his boyfriend’s kind words as Dokyeom continued. 

“And I know we have only been dating a few months, but--” Seokmin grabbed a small black box out of his pocket, “But I hope with this I can clear any misunderstandings about my feelings for you.” He opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring. “Joshua Jisoo Hong, will you marry me?” 

“What?” Eyes widened, mouth agape , the short question the only thing Joshua could let out which was accompanied by two other exclamations from the other two men in the room. 

“What!?” 

“Dude!” 

Joshua’s big eyes went to Seokmin then to Soonyoung who was marching over to Dokyeom and grabbing him up from the floor, “Get over here, man,” he mumbled out pulling him away from Shua who speechlessly watched the two men shuffle a few feet away from him to where Jihoon was sitting. 

Soonyoung lightly hit Seokmin’s chest, “The heck man? What was that?” He attempted to whisper, but it came out much more loudly than intended. 

“That was me proposing.” 

“Why?” Jihoon asked this time, his voice a little softer than his boyfriend’s. 

Seokmin looked from Jihoon then to Soonyoung, “You were the one that said he could be dying from that hanahaki disease.” 

“Oh my fuckin--” Jihoon slapped the back of Soonyoung’s head, “You told him?!” 

“Ow!” Soonyoung yelped. “Of course I told him! That’s his boyfriend, and you--” Soonyoung pointed an accusatory at the younger man standing across him, “I didn’t tell you to  _ propose  _ to him! Where did you even get that ring?” 

“Online! Why did you tell me about that disease then?!” Seokmin’s voice slightly raised with annoyance. 

“Because I thought maybe Shua-hyung’s unrequited love was Jeonghannie-hyung!” 

“What!?” The younger man’s face was in slight panic as well as hurt and Jihoon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s loud mouth. 

“Will you  _ shut up _ .” Jihoon hissed out towards Soonyoung, “You’re being very  _ very  _ unhelpful right now.” 

“I--” Soonyoung was about to protest when they heard a very familiar cough close behind them. All three men turned to see Joshua standing there expectantly holding the small black box in his hand. 

“Well?” He prompted toward the younger three men.

Jihoon shook his head and sighed out, saying nothing but pushing his boyfriend forward. Soonyoung caused this mess, he can clean it up as well. He loves the other man, but this got way out of hand way too fast. 

Soonyoung looked back at his boyfriend with a small pout then to Shua. He let out a small sigh, “I read this fanfic--” 

Joshua heaved a deep breath at those four words that seemed to become Hoshi’s motto these days, but nonetheless he waited for the other to continue. 

“And you were sick, and like, no one knew why! But the doctor explained this disease that originated in Japan. It’s called the Hanahaki Disease-- and I’m not a doctor so who am I to say that the disease is real or not--” 

“Hoshi-ya--” Joshua pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the small headache from the pressure in his head build up. 

“--So anyways come to find out, it’s because you were in love with Jeonghannie-hyung but Jeonghannie-hyung was in love with Coups-hyung, so you developed this disease and you were  _ dying _ ! THEN! Yesterday, you started coughing and I saw flower petals in the sink and so I had to tell Seokmin because--” 

Joshua shook his slightly delirious, ailing head at the amount of information thrown at him, then looked over to his boyfriend who interjected Soonyoung’s rant.

“You only develop the disease if you’ve experienced unrequited love . . . So I thought I wasn’t showing you that I love you enough and maybe you thought that your love is unrequited--” 

“Kyeommie, stop.” Joshua let out a small coughing fit, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as his young boyfriend rushed to his side, holding the older man by the waist for support. His eyes were filled with concern as Shua finally caught his breath. 

His mind was still foggy, but he looked over to Seokmin with a small smile, “I’m not gonna marry you, and I’m not dying, and I’m not in love with Hannie,” he looked over to Soonyoung this time and then back at Seokmin, “but it doesn’t mean I don’t know how much you love me. The gesture was very sweet,” he placed a hand on his slightly taller boyfriend’s cheek, “but if you  _ really  _ want to help me, you will stop listening to Hoshi’s weird ramblings--” 

“But--” Seokmin interjected but was cut off by the older man who placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

“How about instead of proposing, you make me jook instead, hm? I’ve been craving your cooking since I got sick.” Joshua offered a small smile, tilting his head as he watched a big smile bloom on Seokmin’s face who nodded his head. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” He reached out to take the small black box out of Joshua’s hands but stopped when the older man pulled away slightly. Seokmin eyed the other man with a small questioning look. 

“It’s my gift, right?” Shua’s doe-like eyes blinked at the younger man as his hand clutched to the small velvet box that held the silver band Seokmin had hurriedly bought the night before as if it was the most expensive gift he had ever been given. 

Seokmin stared at his boyfriend as a small smile crept onto his face. He pulled the older man in for a small hug and placed a small kiss on his forehead before nodding his head, “Yeah, you can keep that.” His grin grew even wider as he squeezed Shua’s hand one more time and walked past him into the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for Jook. 

The oldest member in the room watched Seokmin for a few seconds then looked back at the other couple standing near him, a small brow raising in question. 

Jihoon clicked his tongue and grabbed Soonyoung’s wrist pulling him down to bow, “Say, ‘Sorry hyung for causing you trouble while you weren’t feeling good all because I can’t stop reading those stupid fanfictions and keep getting dumb ideas stuck in my head.’” 

“But it’s not stupi--” 

“Say it.” 

Soonyoung jutted his lips out in a pout and sighed, repeating his boyfriend’s words verbatim, “I’msorryhyungforcausingyoutroublewhileyourweren’tfeelinggoodbecauseIcan’tstopreadingthosestupidfanfictionsandkeepgettingdumbideasstuckinmyhead.” He let out all in one breath and ended with a huff. 

Joshua smiled, patting Soonyoung’s head, “You’re forgiven.” With that, he lightly laughed and turned around to walk over to where his boyfriend was busy in the kitchen. 

Soonyoung looked over to Jihoon who looked at him. The shorter man bit back a small smile, shaking his head at the defeated look his boyfriend gave him. “I think you need someone to supervise your fanfic reading sessions.” He massaged the back of Soonyoung’s neck and gave a small pat on his shoulder before walking back to plop himself down on the couch. 

He knew the other man wasn’t gonna stop, he truly enjoyed reading those stories . . . but maybe it was time to try and manage the content he was reading. Jihoon knew he himself wasn’t gonna be the one to do it (there was no way in hell), but he had an idea of the perfect candidate . . . in fact, he was the person that got their whole group into this chaotic fanfiction mess in the first place . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who Jihoon has in mind? ;P 
> 
> If you don't, the hint is in Chapter 1! Hehe!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by all the different fanfic troupes out there and was written for fun! All ideas are my own, and any similarities are mere coincidences:) I hope you enjoy! Comments are much appreciated! <3


End file.
